Syrup Squared
by YaSakura
Summary: She knows every inch of him. The sound of his voice, the feel of his lips. But she does not know him. In reality, her only memory is him. Not his name or the color of his hair... just him.
1. Prologue

**Kalm Memoria**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Summary: She knows every inch of him. The sound of his voice, the feel of his lips. But she does not know him. In reality, her only memory is him. Not his name or the color of his hair... just _**him**._

Prologue -

She sat at the top of the tower, eyes closed, the wind slowly blowing through her hair. All was silent except the occasional swaying of trees.

"How long until... you know?" a male voice asked. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Three hours... I knew this would happen... but not so soon..." she said, anguish pouring through her words. He glanced at the dark night sky as if to ask the everlasting question of 'Why?'.

"Once, Hermione and I had skipped a Hogsmeade visit and went to her house. Her parent's were seperated so only her father was there. Mr. Granger had been watching American muggle movies, and the one he'd had in when we arrived was called Superman II.

"Hermione said she'd been dying to see it, so the two of us stayed and watched it with him. It was the story about a man who lead a double life. He was, in fact, not human. He'd come from a planet called Krypton when he was a baby and was raised by a couple in an American small town.

"The couple had raised him not to destroy, but to help. They had never told a soul that Clark, the Kryptonian, that he wasn't human. Years later, he had started a job at a respectable newspaper alongside the newpaper's best reporter, a woman named Lois. Clark devolped his work persona to be a stumbling man with gwaky glasses. So that when he dressed in his 'superhero' outfit, no one would recognise him. So, in essense, he lead two lives.

"Clark, under his Superman guise, had fallen in love with Lois, and awhile after, Lois discovered the man she loved was also Clark. And she didn't care. She still loved him, despite the fact that he wasn't human. But, he felt he could live forever with her, so he gave up all his superhuman abilites for her. He became a mortal. But he hadn't realized he would no longer be able to protect her in the same way anymore. He could die.

"At first, I thought of Clark like he was Harry. Both were or would become saviours. And both could become evil. But...

"I wouldn't realized until later that there was someone more like Clark than Harry. Me. I had saved you, to save myself from heartache and pain. But now, because I did so, you'll lose me." she spoke. Tears spiked her eyes and she looked up at him.

"True love can never end. I will never stop loving you." he spoke with angst.

"Heh... Part of me will never stop loving you. I won't remember your name or the color of your hair. But, part of me will remember _you_. The feel of your lips against mine. And the sound of your voice. And more that anything, I love I felt, and will always feel for you. And I believe that'll have to do." she said, pulling herself up.

"No.. it doesn't." he said, pulling her down the steps.


	2. Chapter One

**Kalm Memoria**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Summary: She knows every inch of him. The sound of his voice, the feel of his lips. But she does not know him. In reality, her only memory is him. Not his name or the color of his hair... just _**him**._

_Chapter One - Kioku, Animus, Laelithe, and Memoria _

Eleven Years Later

With a smile on her face, a young woman with long red hair and bright brown eyes ruffled the hair of a child before her.

"Mommy? Why do I have gray eyes?" the child asked. The woman let out a sigh.

"I think your father had grey eyes, Memoria." the woman told her.

"Did he rape you?" a second child asked.

"I don't think he did, Animus. I know I love someone more than anything else. I believe that person is your father." the woman answered. The four children before her looked confused.

"Before you were born, something happened to me. I woke up in the hospital with no memory. I know that I had just bought a house because I had the papers. It was here in this town. I don't know why I did, but I did. When the doctor got to me, he said I'd been in a coma for two months and that I was pregnant. I couldn't remember anything from before that. I still can't." the woman admitted.

"When did you find out your real name, Mommy?" a third child asked. She bit her lip before she answered.

"When you guys were two, I adopted the name Kalm. No one knows who I really am, least of all me." the woman admitted, looking at her four children.

"How come you got four of us?" her red-headed son asked. She smiled again.

"I was a miracle case, Kioku. I wasn't expected to live past those two months in the coma, much less a pregnancy at the age they presumed I was. They were surprised there were four of you." she told them. Her children smiled.

"Do you want to have separate parties this year?" Kalm asked. Her children stood.

"No, Mommy. We're _eleven!_" her blonde daughter said. Kalm smiled, not knowing that when their birthday came around, their lives would be forever changed.

-

Sorry it's short.

This isn't how it was intended to be written originally, although the plot line is the same, so give me a break. I intend to update this on a regular basis, but seeing as how I'm now in foster care, it'll probably be hectic. Please review, all the same.

YaSakura


End file.
